memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
1994
In-Universe Events *'February 7': Khan Noonien Singh tries to attack Vasily Hunyadi; however, Khan's submarine vessel is heavily damaged by some mines and Khan can escape only in the last minute. This happens according to Gary Seven's plan to play the genetically enhanced supermen against each other. *'April 21': Dr Donald Archibald Williams arrives at Khan's palace in India, offering him his services and telling him of the secret bacteria formula he rescued before the destruction of the Chrysalis Project. The bacteria is later tested on Williams and Arcturus; as the augmented supermen are immune to it, the bacteria kills only Williams, while the test turns Arcturus insane. *'June' - London tabloids detail necrotizing fasciitis outbreak. *'August 29': Vasily Hunyadi addresses the United Nations in defiance against the economic sanctions and the NATO peacekeeping presence to declare that Serbia had nothing to apologize for. During his speech, members of the "Army of Eternal Vigilance", a doomsday sect founded by General Randall Morrison, release sarin gas, a nerve toxin, into the council chambers, suffocating to death many ambassadors, tourists and Hunyadi. Roberta Lincoln, who has infiltrated the doomsday group, learns that this is only "Phase 1" of a bigger plan. Secaucus, New Jersey homemaker Clare Raymond is among the victims, dying of an embolism. Her husband has her placed in cryostasis in the hope that advances in medical science will eventually be able to revive her. *'November 14': Morrison's group tries to poison the tunnel between London and Paris; with the help of Guinan, Gary Seven manages to prevent the sabotage. After Morrison hears of the events, he tries to orchestrate a mass-suicide amongst his followers, but Roberta Lincoln prevents this. Morrison kills himself after that. References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January February March April * TOS novel #69: The Patrian Transgression, by Simon Hawke * DS9 YA novel #2: Stowaways, by Brad Strickland * TOS comic #59: No Compromise', Part 2, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #58: 'Bodies of Evidence, by Michael Jan Friedman May * TNG novel #30: Debtors' Planet, by W.R. Thompson * DS9 novel #6: Betrayal, by Lois Tilton * TNG comic #59: Children of Chaos, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #8: Requiem, part 1'', by Mark A. Altman June * TOS novel #70: ''Traitor Winds, by L.A. Graf * TNG novelization: All Good Things..., by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG-[[Starfleet Academy (YA Book Series)|SA]] novel #4: Capture the Flag, by John Vornholt * TOS comic #60: No Compromise', Part 3, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #60: 'Mother of Madness, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #9: Malibu DS9, Issue 9, by Mark A. Altman * DS9 comic #10: Descendants, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic: Hearts and Minds, Part 1: 'For the Glory of the Empire, by Mark A. Altman * DS9 comic omnibus: 'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, by Mike W. Barr July * TNG novel: Q-Squared, by Peter David (Hardcover) * TOS comic #61: Door in the Cage, by Steve Wilson * TNG comic #61: Brothers in Darkness, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #11: A Short Fuse, by Charles Marshall * DS9 comic #12: Baby on Board, by Charles Marshall * DS9 comic: Hearts and Minds, Part 2: 'On the Edge of Armageddon', by Mark A. Altman * DS9 comic omnibus: ''Emancipation and Beyond, by multiple writers August * TNG novel #31: 'Foreign Foes, by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur * TNG-SA novel #5: Atlantis Station, by V.E. Mitchell * TOS comic #62: The Alone, Part 1'', by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #62: ''The Victim, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #13: Lapse, by Charles Marshall * DS9 comic: Hearts and Minds, Part 3: 'Into the Abyss, by Mark A. Altman * TOS comic omnibus: 'Tests of Courage, by Howard Weinstein September * TOS novel #71: Crossroad, by Barbara Hambly * DS9 novel #7: Warchild, by Esther Friesner * TOS comic #63: The Alone', Part 2, by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #63: 'A Matter of Conscience, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #14: Dax's Comet, Part 1, by Jerry Bingham * DS9 comic: Hearts and Minds, Part 4: 'Masters of War, by Mark A. Altman October November December * TOS novel #72: 'The Better Man, by Howard Weinstein * DS9 YA novel #4: The Pet, by Mel Gilden and Ted Pedersen * TNG novelization: Star Trek: Generations, by J.M. Dillard * TOS comic #66: Rivals, Part 1'', by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #66: ''Just Desserts, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: Shadowheart, part 1: 'The Lion and the Lamb, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG/DS9 comic: The Landmark Crossover, part 1: 'Prophets and Losses, by Michael Jan Friedman and Mike W. Barr * DS9 comic #17: Images, by Laurie S. Sutton * DS9 comic: Lightstorm, by Mark A. Altman Unknown Month * TOS comic #1: Special - Spring 1994, by Peter David and Mike Collins * TOS comic #2: Special - Winter 1994, by Kevin J. Ryan and Steven H. Wilson * TOS comic #5: The Dream Walkers, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #2: Special - Summer 1994, by Michael Jan Friedman and Chris Claremont Connections * * *1994 page at the Complete Starfleet Library * Category:Years Category:1990s Category:1994